Week end au chalet Amour brûlant!
by Italia-girl3
Summary: Derek Venturi, aimer Casey MacDonald? Non! Jamais de la vie!Casey MacDonald, aimer Derek Venturi? Non! Jamais de la vie!Et si...DASEY!


**_Tout d'abord, je voudrais préciser que rien dans cette fic ne m'appartient!_**

**_Week end au chalet Amour brûlant!_**

Derek Venturi était étendu sur son lit et réfléchissait. Depuis que Casey avait rompu avec Max, James Parker ne cessait de lui tourner autour. Et ça ne plaisait pas. Mais alors pas du tout. Parker était le deuxième garçon le plus populaire et coureur de l'école. Le premier étant lui, bien sur. Excepté que Parker, lui, brisait le coeur des filles sans aucun scrupules. Et Derek ne voulait pas qu'il s'approche de Casey. Derek fronça les sourcils. Bien évidement, il avait toujours ressentit une certaine attirance envers Casey. Il s'était dit « _comment faire autrement ? _». Casey était si...mmm... Il avait cru que ça s'arrêtait là. Mais de plus en plus, il avait envie d'être avec Casey, de se chicaner avec elle, de l'entendre lui crier après, d'entendre son rire... Il ne pouvait plus se passer de Casey. Quand elle avait rompu avec Max, il avait été si heureux... Mais, malheureusement, il n'avait pas été le seul. Et cela commençait à le rendre fou. Aussitôt qu'un garçon s'approchait de Casey, il devenait vert de jalousie. C'est pourquoi il l'embêtait encore plus qu'avant. Il ne la lâchait plus d'une semelle. Tellement, que depuis la rupture de Casey et Max, il n'avait pensé à aucune autre fille excepté elle. Et le plus surprenant, c'est qu'il n'avait pas même _envie_ de sortir ou flirter. Sauf si la fille était Casey. Là, il était plus que partant !

« Oh mon Dieu ! », pensa t-il. « Ce n'est pas qu'un petit béguin. Je suis complètement fou d'elle! »

C'est un cri qui lui était plus que familier ey qu'il adorait qui le sortit de ses pensées:

- DEREK!!!

Il sourit. Casey fit brusquement irruption dans sa chambre, une serviette enroulé autour d'elle. Derek la regarda et déglutit. La serviette était très courte et collait sur son corps humide, épousant ses formes.

- Où sont passés mes vêtements !? Ragea t-elle.

Derek adorait lui faire cette blague. Mais pas pour les raisons qu'elle croyait. En fait, il adorait la voir porter ses vêtements. Cela lui donnait un peu l'impression qu'elle lui appartenait. Qu'elle avait mis ses vêtement pour une autre raison...

Il sourit en la voyant taper du pied, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine.

- Tu devras te contenter de cela. Fit Derek en lui tendant des vêtements à lui et en faisant un paravent avec son couvre-lit.

Elle grogna et enleva sa serviette.

- Ne regardes pas! Ordonna t-elle.

- Bien sur, Case, je meurt d'envie de regarder, fit-il, sarcastique.

En vérité ce n'était pas sarcastique du tout.

- Casey? Derek? Vous pouvez descendre?

Lorsqu'il arrivèrent en bas, Georges, Nora, Lizzie et Edwin leur jetèrent un regard interrogateur.

- Une nouvelle tendance, répondit Casey, furieuse.

- Derek aime que Casey porte ses vêtements, chantonna Marti.

Derek se tortilla, mal-à-l'aise.

« Heureusement que toute la famille n'est pas aussi perspicace », pensa t-il.

Il poussa Casey jusqu'au canapé où il prit également place.

- Alors, les enfants ! Commença Georges, Que faites-vous ce week end?

- Rien.

- Rien.

- Rien.

- Rien.

Furent les réponses de Lizzie, Edwin, Marti et Derek.

- Eh bien... James m'a invité à dîner mais...

En l'entendant dire cela, Derek se rapprocha davantage de sa demi-soeur, comme pour la protéger.

« Pas très subtil! », pensa t-il en voyant les regards perplexes se braquer sur lui. Celui de Casey en particulier.

Il ne s'éloigna pas pour autant.

- Quoi qu'il en soit, nous avions pensé aller faire un tour au chalet. Il y a une éternité que nous y sommes allés.

- Excellente idée ! Approuva Derek.

- Ça alors! Je croyais que tu serais le plus difficile à convaincre! S'exclama son père.

En fait, pour Derek, temps en famille voulait dire temps avec Casey. Et tant qu'elle serait avec lui, elle ne serait pas avec Parker. Il était prêt à tout pour l'éloigner de lui.

- Invite James, proposa Nora en faisant blêmir Derek.

Ce week end ne s'annonçait pas si génial, finalement.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Casey se sentait mal-à-l'aise assise entre Parker et Derek. Bien sur, Parker était très mignon. Mais elle n'ignorait pas sa réputation de coureur. Elle tourna la tête vers son demi frère. Derek pouvait la faire tellement enrager! Mais parfois, il dévoilait une autre facette de lui-même. Une facette si...douce...Surtout depuis qu'elle flirtait avec Parker. Elle avait l'impression qu'il voulait sans cesse la protéger tout en la rendant folle.

- Ça y est! On est arrivé! S'exclama Marti.

Les McDonald n'étaient jamais venus au chalet. Et les Venturi n'y étaient pas venus depuis longtemps. Mais ils connaissaient tout de même le coin comme leur poche.

- Wow! C'est magnifique! S'extasia Casey en voyant la plage.

On ne voyait que du sable et de l'eau scintiller à perte de vue.

- Attends de voir le coucher de soleil, lui chuchota Derek à l'oreille.

Il lui jeta un regard triste et sortit de la voiture.

Casey n'y comprenait plus rien. Aussitôt qu'il avait su que Parker venait, il était devenu maussade. Comme s'il était jaloux... Non! Elle ne devait pas prendre ses rêves pour des réalités...

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Derek était furax. Si Parker n'avait pas été présent, il aurait fait visiter le coin à Casey. Il lui aurait montré ses cachettes secrètes. Les magnifiques endroits qu'il avait découvert lorsqu'il était petit. Et surtout, il lui aurait montré le meilleur endroit pour regarder le coucher de soleil. Il aurait peut-être même pu lui avouer ses sentiments. Bien sur, elle ne ressentirait probablement pas la même chose, mais au moins ça lui enlèverait un poids. Il n'aurait plus à se cacher. Mais au lieu de cela, elle allait passer son temps à la plage à bécoter Parker! Il donna un coup de pied rageur dans le sable.

- Elle se rendra vite compte que son vrai amour c'est toi, Smerek, fit une voix derrière lui.

Le garçon sourit et se retourna.

- Tu sais que tu es la meilleure petite soeur au monde, Smarti? Dit-il en la prenant dans ses bras.

- Dit, Smerek, tu vas m'amener à la plage cet après-midi?

- Bien sur, Smarti.

Le meilleur remède contre tout ses soucis c'était Marti.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Après déjeuner, Casey, Derek, Parker, Lizzie, Edwin et Marti se rendirent à la plage.

- Tu viens, Case? On va aller s'étendre, fit Parker.

Derek serra les dents. Case!? C'était SON surnom. SA Case! Il n'avait aucun droit de l'appeler ainsi. En les voyant aller s'installer sur une serviette, l'un contre l'autre, le coeur de Derek se brisa en mille morceaux. Il détourna la tête et couru vers le large.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

James parlait mais Casey ne l'écoutait pas. Elle regardait Derek nager. Ses muscle roulaient sous sa peau.

« Il est si beau... », pensa t-elle.

Elle secoua le tête. Derek était son demi-frère. Elle ne devait pas penser à lui de cette façon. Casey se tourna vers Parker. Avec toutes les jolies filles sur la plage, il s'était vite désintéressé d'elle. Il faisait maintenant les yeux doux à une jolie blonde. Elle soupira et enleva sa robe.

- L'après-midi s'annonce ennuyeux, marmonna t-elle en commençant à se mettre de la crème solaire.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Derek était dans l'eau lorsque Casey enleva sa robe. Son bikini n'était pas qu'un bout de fil contrairement à la plupart des autres filles de la plage. Et cela la rendait encore plus belle. Elle n'avait pas besoin d'être pratiquement nue pour être la fille la plus sexy de toute la plage. Mais Parker ne semblait pas du même avis que lui car il flirtait littéralement sous le nez de Casey qui avait l'air de s'ennuyer ferme.

« Il est le crétin le plus idiot de la planète. Moi, si j'étais avec Casey... »

Il s'arrêta. Il n'avait aucune chance.

« Mais je peux tout de même la délivrer de l'autre crétin », se dit-il.

Il couru donc sur la plage, saisit Casey dans ses bras et repartit vers l'eau. Parker ne sembla même pas s'en rendre compte.

- DEREK! Cria t-elle surprise.

Mais au lieu de se mettre à lui hurler dessus comme il s'y attendait, elle se mit à rire. Ravi, il la garda dans ses bras et entra dans l'eau.

- Elle est froide? Demanda t-elle en enroulant ses bras autour de son cou et se collant à lui.

- Très, plaisanta t-il.

Elle se serra davantage contre lui. Derek éclata de rire. Il était aux anges. Sentir sa peau contre la sienne...véritable bonheur.

Lorsqu'il la lança à l'eau, elle poussa un petit cri et refit surface en lui sautant dessus, essayant de le caler. Ils continuèrent à jouer et à s'arroser ainsi pendant un long moment. Mais les contacts étaient plus nombreux que dans une bataille d'eau normale. Lorsqu'ils s'arrêtèrent pour reprendre leur souffle, Derek saisit la main de Casey en disant:

- Suis-moi. J'ai quelque chose à te montrer.

Ils nagèrent jusqu'à un gros rocher.

- Tu sais garder ton souffle assez longtemps?

Elle acquiesça.

- Viens.

Ils plongèrent assez profondément et refirent surface en plein centre du rocher. Il était percé en son centre et un plateau qui permettait de s'asseoir longeait les parois.

- C'est...incroyable...murmura Casey en admirant les murs de la grotte à l'aspect cristallins.

- Je l'ai découvert lorsque j'avais sept ans, fit Derek. Tu es la première personne à qui je la montre.

- Moi? Ton affreuse demi-soeur?

- Oui. Toi. Surtout qu'ici, tu ne m'échappera plus.

Il plongea. Casey poussa un petit cri et alla se coller le dos au mur. C'est alors que Derek refit surface en face d'elle.

- Si je comprends bien, je me suis coincée toute seule ? Sourit-elle.

Derek lui sourit en retour.

- C'est génial non? On a passé l'après-midi sans se disputer, dit-il.

- Oui...c'était super... Souffla t-elle en se mordant la lèvre inférieure.

Il plongea les yeux dans les siens, son coeur battant la chamade.

« Elle est si belle...Je vais craquer! »

- Casey, arrêtes de te mordre la lèvre, murmura t-il, la voix rauque.

- Pourquoi? Demanda t-elle, troublée.

- Parce que ça me donne une envie irrésistible de t'embrasser répondit-il doucement.

- Eh bien, ne résiste pas, susurra Casey.

Enlevant ses mains du mur, il en posa une sur sa hanche et l'autre sur son épaule, en une douce caresse. Il se penchant lentement, lui laissant le temps de dire non. Finalement, ses lèvres se posèrent sur celles de Casey. Derek avait souvent imaginé qu'il embrassait sa demi-soeur. Mais là, c'était mieux que dans ses rêves les plus fous. Elle avait une de ses mains sur son torse et l'autre caressait ses cheveux. Elle répondit à son baiser avec ardeur mordillant doucement sa lèvre à lui.

« C'est tellement bon! », pensa t-il en gémissant. Il n'en revenait pas. Lui, Derek Venturi, avait GÉMIS dans un baiser!

Casey noua ses jambes autour de sa taille tout en continuant de l'embrassant profondément. Oh oui! Il l'aimait. À la folie! Derek en avait la certitude. Il commença à dévorer son cou amoureusement. Elle le fit remonter jusqu'à ses lèvres et commença, à son tour, à l'embrasser dans le cou, descendant sur son torse...sur son ventre... Il ferma les yeux de bonheur.

- Case... lui susurra t-il en mordillant son lobe d'oreille. Doucement...Tu me fais perdre la tête...

Ils se séparèrent à regrets. Mais il restèrent étroitement enlacés. Derek appuya son front contre celui de la fille de ses rêves.

- Si tu savais, souffla t-il en couvrant son visage de baisers papillons. Elle lui donna un dernier baiser à couper le souffle avant de dire:

- Tu ne crois pas que notre absence va commencer à se remarquer???

- Tu as raison. On ferait mieux d'y retourner, acquiesça Derek. Mais avant je veux régler un point: j'embrasse mieux que Parker, non?

- Quoi?

- Tu te rappelles quand Parker a commencé à te tourner autour, on avaient débattu sur qui embrassait le mieux entre lui et moi? En bien, maintenant, tu peux répondre.

Furieuse, Casey repoussa violemment Derek loin d'elle.

- Tu n'es qu'un Salopard, Derek Venturi!!!!

Et sur ce, elle s'enfuit.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

En revenant sur la plage, Casey rageait intérieurement:

« Comment ais-je pu croire qu'il était sincère?! Il restera toujours Triple D!!! »

Mais pourtant, elle avait le coeur en miette. Dans la grotte, elle avait ressentit les sentiments les plus forts de sa vie. À cet instant, elle su qu'elle était éperdument amoureuse. Éperdument amoureuse d'un triple idiot!!!

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

On ne revit pas Derek de la journée. À 20 heures, Parker partit à un rendez-vous avec une fille qu'il avait rencontré plus tôt.

« Quelle délicatesse! », pensa Casey.

Mais en fait, elle s'en fichait pas mal. Elle commençait à s'inquiéter pour Derek. Et s'il avait eu un problème pour sortir de la grotte? C'est alors que Georges vint la voir avec un papier.

- Tiens. Un ami de Derek est venu le porter pour toi.

Casey déplia fébrilement le papier. C'était une carte de la plage et ses environs. À côté, il y avait une note. Elle reconnut l'écriture de Derek:

_Ça mène à un autre de mes endroits secrets. Viens, je t'en prie. Même si ce n'est que pour me donner une baffe! Je t'attendrai toute la nuit s'il le faut, mais il serait préférable que tu viennes avant le coucher du soleil._

Sa raison lui disait de ne pas y aller mais ses sentiments prirent le dessus.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Cette fois, c'était l'endroit le plus reculé de la plage, caché par un sous-bois. Casey ne l'aurait jamais remarqué si elle n'avait pas eu le plan.

Derek avait allumé un feu. N'étant pas revenu de l'après-midi, il était toujours en maillot de bain et semblait frigorifié.

- J'ai bien fait d'amener ceci, dit Casey en lui lançant une couverture. Qu'est-ce que tu veux?

Derek prit la couverture avec reconnaissance et s'enveloppa dedans.

- M'expliquer.

- Il n'y a rien à expliquer. Tu m'as embrassé pour me prouver que tu embrassais mieux que Parker. Fin de l'histoire.

Sur ce, elle commença à faire demi-tour.

- Mais pas du tout! Cria Derek en la rattrapant.

- Mais pourquoi, alors, hurla Casey à son tour.

- Je t'ai embrassé parce que j'en mourrais d'envie depuis des mois! Ce que j'ai dit sur Parker, ce n'était qu'une plaisanterie!

- Derek, tu es mon demi-frère. Je ne croie pas que tu meurs d'envie de m'embrasser!

- C'est ce que je ne cesse de me répéter, fit le concerné avec un rire sans joie. Pourtant, à chaque fois qu'un autre gars que moi t'appelle _Case _je suis jaloux à en crever. J'adore te voir porter _mes_ vêtements, t'entendre rire, crier, chanter... Je te trouve belle à en damner un Saint, tu me fais oublier le monde autour de moi, ton contact m'électrifie, tu es comme une drogue pour moi. Et depuis cet après-midi, je suis dépendant. Définitivement accro! Ce que je m'apprêtes à te dire, je ne l'ai jamais dit à personne. Je t'aime, Casey McDonald. À la folie. Je suis désespérément, follement, passionnément, éperdument amoureux de toi, Case. Et en ce moment, je suis mort de trouille à l'idée que tu ne ressentes pas la même chose que moi!!!

Lorsqu'il eut fini, Casey pleurait. Inquiet, il s'avança vers elle. Mais il n'avait pas fait trois pas qu'elle se jeta dans ses bras.

- C'est la plus belle déclaration d'amour que j'ai entendu, chuchota t-elle à son oreille.

- Dois-je comprendre que tu m'aimes aussi? Demanda Derek en plongeant le plus sérieusement du monde son regard dans le sien.

Pour toute réponse, elle lui donna un baiser enflammé. Ils s'allongèrent sur la couverture en s'embrassant toujours. Mais tout à coup, Derek s'éloigna vivement. Surprise, Casey l'interrogea du regard.

- Regardes le coucher de soleil, sourit t-il. C'est magnifique vu d'ici.

En effet, Casey fut éblouie par la beauté du soleil couchant. Derek, lui, préférait le regarder se refléter dans les yeux de Casey. Il était persuadé que ses yeux seraient ceux qu'il aimerait pour le reste de ses jours.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

_**Alors, ça vs a plut?**_

_**Je trouve dommage qu'il y ait des fanfics de dasey seulement en Anglais. Même si elles sont géniales, j'aimerais bcp qu'il en ait en français!!! Faites passer le mot aux intéressés!!!**_


End file.
